


Clawing from the Darkness

by PhoenixScribe90



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Male Character, Kai doesn't kill his coven but saves it, Kai stops "The Merge", M/M, Mentions of Liv and Luke, Younger Parkers before Jo got Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: The events of this story happen in the present TVD/Originals timeline. This is around the time where Davina breaks Klaus' sire line and joins "The Sisters."Kai asks Bonnie to join his and his Husband's coven to help with his older brother's new coven; however, Kai has to clear his name before Bonnie joins, he has to answer the one questioneveryoneasks him; what is wrong with you?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Clawing from the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I added Bonnie at the last minute, which might make me change the story a bit. I still hope you enjoy it! And thanks for reading.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie interrogates. "You killed an entire coven. I watched the news, and now you want me to join yours?" 

"Let us explain what happened," I beg. "I'll start from the very beginning from "The Merge" until the "disappearance" of our coven." 

Bonnie allows us in and guides us into the kitchen, where she seems to be preparing lunch. 

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Dirk apologizes. 

"It's fine," she smiles. "It's not every day you have a Parker from the Gemini coven stalking you to join their group."

" Be nice, love. Are you guys staying for lunch?" Enzo invited. "The more, the merrier."

"Sure," we answered in unison. 

Everyone always asked me, "what's wrong with you?" "Why are you the way you are, Kai?" You can say that I wanted to fuck the universe as it fucked me–lube-less. I wished to burn the world with my rage, and it all started when I was fifteen. You should know some things about me, but I will update you as I go along. I'm a witch, but not like a regular witch; I have a unique defect. Look at me, jumping in front of bullets again. 

In my coven, fifteen is the age when you get your full-blown powers; throughout your life, you have magical events happen here and there, but this time you will have the complete package. Now imagine a fourteen-year-old experiencing their last night as a mundane human to a powerful being. All those bullies that fucked with me could get theirs, and then some; time couldn't move any slower on my last day of fourteen. 

This night would be the night I would never forget. I remember the thunder pounding the air as lightning rained from the sky in the form of beautiful calm lights. The smell of rain calmed me; the combo of burning ozone and wet grass, for some reason, melted my problems away. I watched the dry Earth before the impending storm was about to drench boring-ass Portland. 

A small part of me felt bad that our lives would change the next morning, and the clock begins the countdown until twenty-two. I was always magnificent in creating spells with little magic and only will crush my sister when we merge. Yep. You guessed it. A two-thousand-year tradition relies on twins to be born so that one will take over as a coven leader. The way our coven, the Gemini Coven, decides our leader is fucked up! The winner absorbs the loser, and the loser dies. The coven swears by this ceremony, but I call bullshit! I say the founders were either sadistic or loathed their twin that much to want to kill them and blame it on future perseverance. 

My door slams against the wall as Josette, or Jo as we call her, barges into my bedroom. This memory is vivid as if it happened this morning, and I can't even remember what I ate this morning. 

"Kai!" My sister calls me out of my daydream. 

My twin sister, I guess I should share some details about her. We used to be close as dirt is to the ground. Although she was only six minutes older than me, this doesn't stop her from bragging about how she's older than me. Jo has never met a person she couldn't charm. We had this neighbor, Ol' Mr. Herbert, and he was evil as fuck to all the other kids on the block, but not to Jo. One time, I accidentally kicked my ball into his yard, and the old bastard sets it on fire with a spell and used it to heat his fire pit. 'Til this day, he still uses that ball I heard. 

Jo, for some reason, charmed her way into his iceberg chest. He bought her presents, baked her snacks, and even gave her his old vintage bike from the early 60s. I was jealous as fuck because I wanted it. She is a social butterfly, the woman who can never go two minutes without talking; I preferred to be alone with my thoughts. She was also Daddy's protégé and favorite child. Before Olivia and Lucas, there were already five of us. Three older siblings, Jo and myself. Dad allowed her to have a grimoire or a magic spellbook that a witch would use to record spells for future generations. This would happen before she even got her magical abilities, which was a no-no in our coven. 

If I admitted to myself, I would say the envy seed was planted way before our fifteenth birthday. The closest I, and the other three for that matter, got to a loving father was on my birthday--usually shoes or clothes, and a "Good Job!" for getting good grades. 

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" She squeals in excitement. 

"It's just a normal tomorrow," I turn back to the darkened sky. I was excited and doing backflips in my head, but I would never give her the satisfaction of seeing me giddy. I couldn't wait to practice spells and join the Gemini Coven Meetings. 

I know when I annoy Jo because she always rolls her eyes and she places her hands on her hips, and this time was no exception. "Of course, it isn't!" She sits on my bed uninvited and in her street clothes; she knows it annoys the fuck out of me, but she's the only person that gets away with it. "We are getting our magic."

I love bursting people's cotton candy dreams. Now thinking about it, I might have had sociopathic tendencies before this even. "Only for one of us to enjoy them for seven short years and die, while the other has their twin's power and riddled with guilt because they killed their sibling to save a bunch of people that crave someone to lead them."

The fact remained heavy on my mind since I found out about the merge. I could die. At the same time, I couldn't let it stop me from enjoying my life. Yes, the fear used to build up like nausea with each passing day into months and then years. I didn't want to kill my sister because of some backward ass tradition; I still care for her even if I'm not outright. 

"Kai, Jo, dinner," my father, Joshua, calls from downstairs. I am a little skeptical when he calls me "Kai" because he never calls me by my nickname unless he wants me to babysit or do extra chores, or I have done something to please him. 

My siblings were already seated at the table. I glance at the chicken parm and boxes of pizza. My dad was more excited than Jo about tomorrow. The details are boring, so I'll abridge it for you. We ate dinner, Jo squealed with excitement, our siblings congratulated us, boring family stuff. I couldn't wait for dinner to end—mainly because Dirk was on my mind, my significant other from a local coven. His coven, unlike mines, passes the torch via bloodline as his ancestors founded his coven. 

I should probably describe him. His name doesn't fit him. Dirk has short black hair--always cut into a low fade, huge light brown eyes, hot cocoa brown skin, he's a couple of inches taller than me at 6'5". He isn't a gym bunny, but he has a toned body from track and the swim team. Man, I love this boy because he has the sweetest smile and the most cotton candy heart. 

To see my Dirk, I stuff my mouth the clear the plate in front of me. "What's the rush, Kai?" Dad asks me as I pack my mouth full of pizza. My dad was open-minded about who I dated, but my defect was the worst thing in his eyes. Ironic. 

"I want to see Dirk before tomorrow," I replied. 

"He will be at the ceremony tomorrow when you get initiated into the Coven," my father spoke in between chews. "Enjoy this meal with your family."

My father pretends to be this caring father who only wants his children's best, but he's far from a father figure. If the coven has a leader, he couldn't care less about everyone else. His life's goal was to serve the coven. Pick your battles—is a saying I heard numerous times growing up. 

My mother? Right, what could be the reason she hasn't been mentioned yet. When I was born, she died. She gave birth to Jo with minimal complications, but she must have been too weak when it came time for me. My father blamed my defect. I'll explain that later.

I cleared my plate, washed my dish, and dashed to my room to call Dirk. If anyone knew about my family, they would find that we are not close at all. My older siblings resent Jo and me because we have a shot at being coven leaders. Even though they know what is lost during the merge, they see themselves as discarded. I understand their feelings completely. At times, I feel like my existence is to only serve the coven, and that's all; no autonomy, just get to age twenty-two and potentially die. 

The thought swims around until fatigue and sleep lullaby when my head hits the soft pillow. The morning sun rays peek in the sky, but I was awake before the sun had a chance to disturb my sleep. I laid awake, trying different types of spells for about an hour, but nothing happened. Maybe it came at the exact time of our birth, 7:14 am. I glance at the clock, and it's only 6:57.

I close my eyes to attempt to sleep before we must meet the coven at 9:00 am. Jo barges through the door. I jump from under the covers, ready to defend myself with a…pillow. The door was locked before I went to bed; I know because—I was a teenage guy alright, and I choked the chicken A LOT! 

"How the fu…hell did you get in here?" I requested. "The door was locked!" I shouted as I shove her towards the door. Something happened. I felt a power, almost being drawn into me. I finally got my magic!

"Motus!" The spell sends Jo flying out of the door and into the hallway wall. SMACK! 

"Ow!" She slides down the wall after making contact.

"Sorry, Jo," I rush to offer her my hand and more power. I rolled my eyes at "Twin Power," but at this moment, I am a believer. Every time I touched her, I felt more power. 

"Kai," she calls to me. "What are you doing?" Her legs quiver as if they are going to break like dry noodles. 

I release her hand and catch her before she hits the ground. She moans faintly. After a while, a pained scream escapes her lips. My father's bare feet slap the hardwood floor as he rushes to our location. 

"I'm trying to help you up!" I screamed, but she seems to be getting weaker and in more pain with every second that passed. 

"Malakai!" My father's voice shatters the momentary silence. "Let her go!" I stare at my dad, not realizing that Jo passed out. 

"I didn't do anything," tears threaten to show emotions coming from me.

"Put her down, gently," My father's tone sounded different. Like he was disgusted at the sight of me. I did as he requested. "Move." His anger was rising.

At that moment, I felt less than a criminal, and in my own home no less. I take a few steps back to allow my father access to my sister. After a few moments, she woke up with a small gasp. I move towards her side.

"Don't move, Malakai!"

"Dad, why are you treating me like this?"

"You are an abomination, and the entire coven is going to know it now!" 

"Dad… I thought you were okay…" I didn't even get to finish my thought.

"Why would I be okay with a siphon in my bloodline?!"

"Dad… I… I… what is a siphon?" I was confused. I never heard of that term before, at least being referred to as a witch. 

"An abomination in the witch community! You have to steal magic because you can't retain your own." My father's hatred flared and showered my ears. "I knew you were never going to have magic; you are the reason your mother is dead!"

I allowed the tears to fall from my eyes. I felt as tiny as an atom. I didn't want to hear the words spewing from the father of the year's lips. He's blaming me for stealing someone's entire life; he sees me worse than a non-twin; I'm a murderer to him. 

"I didn't kill anyone!" I yelled. 

"You stole the love of my life's last breath."

"How can you blame me?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; the light bulb shatters, and the tacky hallway vanity falls to the ground. 

"You are a disgrace to the Parker name," as if his words couldn't be coated with more poison. 

At that moment, his pain and hatred for me shined brighter than the natural light. He was never my father; he was just someone he raised until his favorite would take the "crown," and I would be dead. The gears in my head clicked into action, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. It all made sense to me now; he was training her all along. With the magic lessons and the "illegal" grimoire, he knew that I would win. That I could become the leader. 

His hurtful words punched me in the chest; the more he talked. This was the final time that I allowed myself to feel anything. This was the last time that I allowed someone to make me think I shouldn't be alive. That my existence causes everyone pain. My father made sure that I knew that I was a siphon-murderer from the day until the day of the merge. That I should have been the one to die that day. The guilt that my mother could have been alive bit at my heart each passing second, even now, twenty years later, and the guilt smothers my heart.

"You may have one advantage over me, magic, but remember—I have Josette's magic, and I know enough spells to kill you right now." Seeing the fear in my father's eyes pleased me, maybe a little too much.

"Are you threatening me, Abomination?"

I ripped my backpack from its place and stuffed some clothes and personals inside the bag. I can hear my father chant as I'm packing the last of the few items I can carry. I rush to the doorway, only to be trapped inside of my room. 

"You are not leaving!" My father ordered. 

I just glared at him with the intent of beating his face into the broken glass on the floor. Rage builds as I bang on the invisible barrier for my father to let me out. I hear the broken glass scatter across the floor. I assume he's taking Jo to her room. 

"What the hell is going on?" My oldest brother rushes up the stairs after the commotion has died. 

_"Okay,"_ Bonnie interrupts me. She sits opposite Dirk and me at the kitchen table. She hands me some hot chocolate and some shortbread cookies. _"So, you found out that you can't practice magic! That still doesn't explain how an entire coven vanished."_

"I'm getting to that, Bon-Bon."

"Joey," I panicked. "Dad has trapped me in my room. Let me out." I conjure up any tears I had left in me. 

"I can't," Joey explains. 

"Why not?" I questioned. 

"I don't have any magic of my own," Joey confessed. 

Joey's mother also died, but she died during her last trimester, from what my dad has told us.

 _"Let me get this straight, your brother and you are siphons?"_ Bonnie asks. I just nod in confirmation. _"Did he treat your brother the same way?"_

"He wasn't a twin, so he was not a concern to my father," I answered. Bonnie scoffs in disbelief. "Fucked up, I know."

_"Did his mother die the same way?"_

"I don't know, my dad doesn't talk about his first wife."

In the next instance, Joey places his hands on the door frame and closes his eyes. I didn't know what he was doing, but all I know was that the spell was down, and I could leave. 

Joey gripped my arm before I made it to the staircase. "You can drain magic from any source, remember that," he whispers. "Go."

I run out the door and escape to freedom beyond the ugly white-painted wooden door. I run to the place where I felt the safest. Dirk's family loved me, and at the same time, hated my father and our coven's half-assed backward traditions. 

_"Seems like you got the hell out of dodge," Bonnie's husband, with the sexy English accent, Enzo, comments._

I finished out high school and went away to college like a semi-normal person. Making sure I don't encounter any people with magic except Dirk. I felt like Rouge, walking around campus with leather gloves on. Over the years, we have run into witches that explained my powers. All I have gathered is that I can make magic and transfer magic to various objects/people. 

The day after graduation was my twenty-second birthday and the day that Jo and I would merge. Although Jo and I haven't really been on speaking terms, I didn't want her to die, but to liberate the entire coven from this ancient tradition, I knew what I had to do. Since I joined Dirk's coven, I have access to his ancestor's knowledge and magic. 

"Ready for the long trip back to Portland?" Dirk smiles half-heartedly. 

"Right now, I am, but the closer we get, the more I might feel nervous," I throw the last of the belongings into the trunk and slam it shut. "Couldn't we have gone to a school in Texas or the East Coast instead of Northern Cali?"

"You wanted to be close to Joey," Dirk teases. "Joey called the room earlier before we left; he doesn't want you to do the merge."

"What do you mean?" I keep my eyes on the road. 

"He's worried that your father and the Gemini Coven is up to something," Dirk comments on Joey's concerns. "I did a prayer candle last night while you slept, and the ancestors whispered, 'let it go,' over and over."

"You know I can take Jo," I couldn't force a smile if I wanted. "If I have to for the best of the coven."

"It's not that, babe, I'm worried about the plan…" 

"That's if one even exists," I try to remove the worry from Dirk.

"I think this is a bad idea," Dirk attempts to further convince me not to go through with the merge. "I have a horrible feeling, like bad omen horrible."

I arrive home early the next morning. Everything still looks the same on the isolated piece of land, except two younger children now that I didn't recognize in the front yard. 

"I didn't know Joey had kids," I comment, pointing at the twins.

Dirk turns his head in that direction, and Jo emerges from the house. She looks as if she's about to faint. She gives a small smile and wave, but she collects the two and rushes them back into the house. 

"I'll be back," I update Dirk as I journey to the front door. 

Dirk grabs my waist and kisses me. "If anything happens, I'm coming in." I nod in agreement and continue to my destination. 

"Hello?" I call for anyone to answer.

My father, right on cue, greets my eyes from the top of the staircase. You would have thought after years of not seeing me, he would be happy that I was alive, but he seemed less rage-y and more scared. 

"Why are you here, Kai?" Fear breaks in between his words. 

"The merge," I smile. "That's still a thing, right?"

"We don't need you for the merge anymore," my father comments. "You need to leave."

"Calm down, Gramps," I lean on the doorway for support. "Your grandchildren won't even be old enough if you decide to kick the bucket, which leaves the coven without a leader or members by the time they are ready to lead." 

My father looks at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The twins," I comment. 

"They are not my grandchildren," he explains. 

Like lightning to a tree, the truth and the plan struck me. Dad hoped that when I ran away, I would stay gone and not return. He got remarried and had more children to fulfill the requirement. They were the replacements that ticked me off, not the replacement part, but their purpose. These poor children believe that they are about to have a lifetime ahead of them, only for one to be dead by the time they are legally allowed to drink. 

"So, instead of using the kids you already have for the merge, you bring two more innocent children as slaughter to appease some fucked up tradition?" The lump in my throat, the anger that choked me up for the past seven years, couldn't be swallowed any more. "Phasmtos Ossox!" 

My father tumbled down the stairs after the bones in his ankles twist. I've waited for this day for almost ten years, the fear rising through his eyes. I kneel next to him, my first instinct was to crush his throat, but I didn't want him dead. 

"That…spell…how?" My dad couldn't fathom how I could perform a spell as a siphon. 

"I joined another coven and have access to their magic," I smile, knowing that I bested my father. "Did you know I can join multiple covens at once?"

"It's an abomination; no one should be able!" My father screamed. He tends to his ankle. 

"There is a drawback, though if the ancestors break their link, I don't get their magic." I shrug. "Your ankle is fine, giant baby, just a sprain. I should know I'm going to school to become a doctor." 

Now, I turn my attention to finding my sister for the ceremony. The eclipse was fast approaching, and I didn't have that much time before the window got smaller. "Josette, I just want to merge and get this over with!" I finish searching on the first floor. "I don't want to hurt you; you can even be the leader, but this tradition is fucked up, and you know it!" I step over my father as I make it to the second floor. "Josette!"

"Phasmatos superous em animi," Jo chants. I hate this spell, the one with the feeling of repeatedly getting clocked on the head with Mjolnir a thousand times by Thor himself. 

Inch-by-inch, I crawl over to Jo, but the closer I got, the more intense the spell grew. Drips of blood plopped on the floor. She took a few steps back to keep me out of reach. I really didn't want to cause her harm, but I couldn't focus on anything else. The pain in my skull was too much for me. 

"Motus!" I was able to break her concentration with my counterspell. I gripped her wrist to drain some of her magic to prevent retaliation. "Listen to me; I don't want to hurt you. You are my sister, my twin; I don't even want to do this merge. I want to change the tradition."

"No one wants you as the leader," Jo warns. "They already said if you were to be a leader, they would turn on you."

"Would you?" There it goes again. Feelings. Feelings not for Dirk. Caring feelings. I was scared to hear her answer because I would be dead if she sided with the coven. 

She gives a quick hug. "Do you think you can win against the coven and stop this ceremony?" Jo probed. 

"I have been researching in my time away; there is a way, I got this during Mardi Gras." I pull out a piece of paper with the spell on it. 

"What is that?" Jo extends her hand for me to help her off the ground. 

"There's a coven of witches called "The Sisters," and they specialize in breaking generational linking spells."

"Dad would **never** go for this!" Jo advises. "Where is he anyway?" 

Joey darts up the stairs two at a time barely has time to catch his breath. "Go outside now!" Joey pauses to inhale some much-needed air. "I was able to hold off our siblings, and I called Dirk's coven, but our coven is coming, and they are coming for you and Dirk."

"I have a plan," I motion them to follow me and rushed downstairs. I had to make sure Dirk was okay before I started the spell. Dirk was in the living room with his grandfather, the coven leader before his mother, the most relief I have ever felt in my life. I rushed right into his arms. "Where is my dad?"

"He went to call a meeting," Dirk breaks the warmth. "Whatever you have planned, do it now!"

"There are alterations to the spell because this was designed to Unlink Sired Vampires," I place the crinkled paper on the table. "I need to charge a pool of water with our blood."

"Good luck getting Luke and Liv out of the pool," she informs us with a smirk on her face.

"Lucas and Olivia," I chuckle. "Cute names. I think they can go one day without swimming for us to save their lives and future."

"They are five years old; they aren't going to understand," Jo addressed. 

Joey enters the house with the sleeping twins. "Thank Goodness we have magic, right?"

"Jo, I need you to start chanting _'Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanquinatum venetus barkael meh.'_ This will charge the blood and then repeat." I transferred the magic back to my sister.

"You can transfer magic to other witches?" She questioned in amazement. 

"Siphons were created to keep witches from doing unbreakable spells. If a family has one, it's because they abused loopholes and nature desired balance," I explained. "I guess I am like a magical lightning rod. I'll explain more, but I need you to start that spell."

Jo runs to the backyard to begin the spell. I turn to my partner in crime. "Ready to dig up a dead body?"

Dirk and I begin the grueling task of digging up my mother. We didn't have her heart, but we could use her ashes after we consecrate her on this land. She isn't Gemini by birth, which makes her perfect for this spell. I hated to disturb her rest, but I need her. Once I perform the ceremony on her remains, I burn her body, collect her ashes, and place them into a makeshift urn until I can get a real one. I want to keep some of them around. 

I pour some of the ashes into the water. Jo was able to channel the eclipse to speed the spell. I place small cuts on the palms of our hands and entered the water. "Dirk, I need you to finish the spell."

Dirk chants the spell, then as he's chant. _"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex Perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex Perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, Phasmatos effurgarex Perpetuum."_ Voices from our coven begin to fill in the quiet backyard. They were trying to trap us in their famous prison worlds. 

I couldn't risk Dirk getting captured or worse. I tried to move to help, but after a while, the spells blurred into a bunch of mumbling and then faded out completely—nothing but darkness. Suddenly, **PAIN**! The closest to describing this sensation is taking a rusty blade and slicing each individual vein all at once. Then between the screaming, I can hear Dirk chanting. The spell was working. The pain continued for what felt like another century, and then water splashed, almost drowning me. 

"Did it work?" Jo asks. 

"One way to find out," I swim towards the ledge to get out. "We have to attempt the merge."

"What should happen?" Jo enters the house, soaking wet. Joey limps to meet us in the dining room. 

"The merge shouldn't take," I explain. "Klaus explained it as a physical feeling of people leaving your body and soul. We should try to merge; it shouldn't work as there's no link between Dad and us anymore."

"Since we have the eclipse to help us out, this should be easier." Jo ignoring the fact that we are both soaked, gives me her hand. 

_"Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus,"_ we chanted, drawing on the power of the celestial event. Nothing happened. 

"Are we saying the words correctly?" I asked. 

"Yes," Joey confirms. "Kai did it! Now when one leader dies, we don't die with them." Joey cheers. 

"What have you done?!" My father screamed as he enters the house. "Something happened to my magic."

"Oh, that's a little gift from me," I gloat. "Where you are going, you won't be needing it, and since Jo is the new coven leader, she will decide your punishment."

"You got us out alive," Jo admitted. "You should be the new coven leader."

"Jo, I never wanted the power," I confessed. "I just wanted anyone other than Dad overseeing our lives. Besides, Dirk is next in line for the leader of his coven, and I think that will make me first lady," I pause. "First-mister?" 

"How do we decide the new leader?" Jo asks. "Since the new leader no longer has to be a twin, why don't we give the role to Joey."

"Seriously?" Joey asks in amazement. 

"You are the oldest," I remind him. "You may not have any magic of your own, but your hubby does, and besides, I think we should be able to rely on our ancestors to guide us and future generations."

"Like ancestral magic?" Jo raises an eyebrow.

"My coven uses ancestral magic, and it's close to the purest magic one could use," Dirk comments. "The ancestors guide us and allow us to channel them when in grave need. You just need something to anchor you to your ancestors."

"This is where Dad comes in to play," I smile as I turn to my father, whose face turned pale. "I'm going to use him as the anchor; since he was the former leader, he would have the strongest link to the ancestors. I'm going to use a Prison Dimension Spell to preserve his life until we give the power to Joey and find an earthlier anchor." 

"You will not get away with this, Abomination!" My dad's hurtful word returns, but this time I felt nothing. I accepted my role in this life, and it didn't bother me anymore. "The coven will avenge me, and they will kill you both!"

Jo uttered a spell to incapacitate my father. I was shocked, she was always Daddy's Little Girl and did everything to keep his love, but I guess she became disgraced when she helped us get rid of the coven-link. 

"I do have one question," Jo interjects. "Where's the rest of the coven? I heard them when we were in the water."

Joey smiles. "After you two delinked us from Dad, they didn't have the power to finish the spell, and most of them retreated. Some want to join the new coven; everyone apparently didn't believe in the merge and just happy to have their own lives in their hands."

 _"So, the coven never vanished?"_ Bonnie asks. _"Just formed a different coven?"_

I nod as my answer. Joey has been a great leader. With the current technology, this allowed him to recruit lone witches worldwide looking for a coven to call home. Although the coven kept the same name, Joey changed most of the traditions. Now, our siblings have a purpose other than being born for the sake of a coven's survival. They can grow up in a healthy environment with loving siblings that will teach them the exciting world of being witches. 

"Where do I fit into all of this?" Bonnie rephrases her earlier question. 

"You are a Bennett Witch, and that comes with its own power and abilities that no other coven has, like your psychic powers. We would love you to join Dirk's coven and partner with the Gemini Coven." 

"Our coven," Dirk corrects me. 

"I have never been part of a coven before," Bonnie confesses. "I like doing my own thing." She stood her ground. 

"And you can still do your own thing," Dirk confirms with a smile. "But you will have some backup, support, and a family." Dirk ensures. 

"How would this work?" Bonnie returns a smile. She's so damn pretty when she smiles. 

From what I've learned, Bonnie found out she was a witch right before the Salvatores and vampires came to Mystic Falls. Her Grams only taught her a few spells before she passed away, and Bonnie just has been winging it, and well, I might add. She's been performing coven-powered magic on her own, utilizing the Bennett ancestry line. She is definitely a force that we want on our team, and hell, she can even branch off and start her own coven to lessen Joey's load.


End file.
